Attack on SAO
by Kai - Emperor of Creation
Summary: SAO and attack on titan. again whats no to like.
1. Chapter 1

ATTACK ON SWORD ART ONLINE

Warning: This IS a 50% sad and action type of fanfiction don't like don't read. Kirito is in bed snoring off like a pig. Then there is a sudden rumble that shakes the place. Kirito quickly wakes up and jumps oout of his bed. "what, wait what's happening". He wonders to himself. He couldn't belive his eyes as he saw a huge human like monster. IT WAS A TITAN, kirito quickly gets his clothes on runs outside with his sword out and says "What are you and what do you want!" he exclaims loudly. "aaaaaah help me" kirito turns around to see a huge mouth watering titan holding asuna. "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD" kirito screams at the top of his lungs. Kirito rapidly hits the titan every where but it neck. "Why wont you die ?" kirito asks. Then it happens the titan takes one huge bite out of asuna. "ASUNAAAAAA!" he screams as he starts to cry. He eels his body shutting down. He feels weak, and falls to the ground whispering "why me ?" hours later he hears people talking and hears " its his fault, should've hit em in the neck" Kirito wakes up and screams "aaaah who are you people, what do you want with me" kirito hops to his feet and starts running away. Eren quickly gets in front of him and says " woah there buddy im not going to hurt you, my name is eren and your girlfriend took a pretty hard blow to the head" "wait, is she alive?!" he asks. " No, nobody can survive that sorry kid" " oh, and im armin and this is mikasa" armin says. "and that thing you saw that crunched your girl that is called a titan they are from our world I don't know how we got hear but we are just going to survive until we find out and your going to help us kid." He says as he welcomes kirito to the team. And then starts a new journey and story read next weeks chapter and sorry for the delay of Tokyo Ghoul Haise&Kaneki I will upload it today. See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Same Idea

Kirito is taking the time to recover from asunas death. "hey, get up you still need to show me around this strange world" eren says to kirito. They then walk out and kirito tells eren about the world he lives in. "right now im connected to this device called nerve gear and I cant log out of this place and the worst thing is if I die in here I die in real life " kirito explains to eren. Kirito clenches his fists and yells "AND THAT FUCKING TITAN MONSTER KILLED ASUNA". He then calms down and keeps walking and then whispers "so my life is pretty hard right now" "oh, I had no idea" eren says. Later they're hunting for food to cook and eren explains his world idea. "in my world we fight for survival just like you to not be eaten by those titans, one of them ate the shit out my mom and she died so we are kind of alike" "well I guess we are the same a little bit" kirito says. Then they spot a player trying to escape from a titan. "this has got to be a glitch what is this thing?!" the player asks. " remind me how you kill those bastards again" kirito mutters. "you stab there neck " Eren says. Kirito runs at the titan at full speed jumps off a rock and tries to stab it in the eye. But it catches him before he can. "FUCK,HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Kirito yells. Since the titan was distracted with kirito Eren comes up behind, climbs and stabs it in the neck. It then dies and falls down. Kirito then says "thank you I have a thing or two to learn about killing these titans" "your welcome, I will train you and you will survive this" and that is the end to chapter 2 next week new chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Conflict Information

Warning: as you have already seen the rating has dropped to M rated, things can get crazy. Viewer discretion is advised. And I just couldn't wait to upload the 3rd chapter so I am making it now. "Eren its time to start our training " kirito says. "ok, hang on" eren says. They walk out to the field to train and start training. "Remind me again why the fuck I have to jump on this rock over and over" kirito angrily says. He hops on it over 100 times. "its for hoping on titans and getting to there necks to kill them" eren sternly says. They are sitting down now chowing down on some food they cooked. "Why do we have to hit them in the neck to kill them? " kirito asks. "its because nothing really affects them other than they're necks they have special bones and organs that can be chopped in they're necks that some how kill them" Eren explains. "so, your basically stuck here forever?" Eren asks. "no, if we beat the game we can take off our nerve gear." Kirito explains. "And asuna was a girl that was brave and wasn't afraid of anything we were determined to beat the game and see each other in real life" Kirito saysand then they are interrupted by Armin. "guys there are titans in town central we got to kill them" Armin says. "ok, we are coming just wait." Eren says. "time to put my training to use." Kiriro whispers. They then run into town central and see innocent player getting groosmly eaten. Eren runs at one of them and jumps on the fountain and stabs it in the eye to blind it. "Kirito Now GO!" Eren shouts. Kirito runs and stabs onto its back and then slashes its neck and kills his very first titan. "I did it, I finally did it" Kirito gracefully says. "Eren I think I can do this we can beat the game and kill all titans at the same time it's a win win for all of us. And I can take you to my world when we beat it its very advanced" kirito says. "sounds like a plan" Eren says. Everybody agrees and the journey stars to eliminate all titans and beat the cruel game by the name of Sword art online. Next week or probably daily I will write a new one. Also if you haven't already check out my new series my new story: Vocaloid Highschool stories. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 3rd floor boss

We left off with Kirito killing his first titan. Oh and I took a break from writing so sorry for the delay. Anyways they have progressed to the 3rd floor and there about to verse a boss. "uugh why does there have to be bosses" Eren says. "do you want to clear the game or not" kirito says. They go to the bosses area to look for it. "these dead bodys are making me very sick" eren says. "Be a man No wussys allowed" Kirito says. Suddenly the ground shook. They get cover quickly. "where is mikasa and armin" Kirito says. "they're sight seeing" a big rock hits kirito and he goes flying into a wall. "Kirito!" Eren yells. The monster was an earth bending monster which was ugly. It throws a rock at eren too. Razor sharp rocks are rushing at both of thm at full speed. Unfortunately they were to hut to dodge it, so they got hit. Thins are not going well the boss kills other teams that come then. Mikasa bursts through the wall and cuts off its arm. Armin slices it foot off. "y-you're here" Eren struggles to say. "im not here for you I've saved your ass way to many times" she says to eren . the boss shoots both of them with the rock. They were too distracted and they got hit. Currently everyone is down but then a ray of light comes through the broken wall. "you guys are really pathetic". It was Captain Levi. "when did you get here!" Eren says. "don't worry about it lets just keep going" he says. He then jumps at the Boss and slices through his rock attacks and slices his other arm. He dodged his sudden rock attack and got behind him. He hops at full speed and cuts his head off. They have cleared the 3rd floor. Tune in next week for next chapter


End file.
